Numerous devices incorporated in golf clubs and useful for facilitating certain golf-related tasks are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,652 discloses a "Dimple Mark Repair Device and Ball Marker Combination With Golf Club." U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,632 discloses a "Golf Club Accessory for Retrieving a Golf Ball." U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,925 discloses a "Golf Club Combined with Ball Position Marker." U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,314 discloses a "Golf Putter with Detachable Divot Mender Stored in Grip." U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,190 discloses a "Combination Golf Club and Turf Repair Tool." U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,951 discloses a "Turf Fixing Putter." U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,139 discloses a "Golf Club Retriever and Marker Emplacer." U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,949 discloses a "Putter-Mounted Holder for Golf Ball Position Marker." U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,558 discloses a "Golf Ball Retriever."
The devices developed heretofore have had various shortcomings. A need presently exists for a device which can be used on the end of a putter or other golf club to facilitate turf repair tasks (e.g., ball mark repair or divot replacement) or other golf-related tasks but which (a) can be incorporated in an existing club, (b) does not significantly change the look or feel of either the golf club or the golf club grip, (c) allows the golfer to perform turf repair or other golf-related tasks without having to significantly stoop, squat, or bend down, (d) allows a turf repair tool or other tool to be easily attached to and removed from the grip end of the golf club, (e) holds the tool securely such that the tool will not turn with respect to or become separated from the golf club while performing the task, and (f) utilizes a tool which, when not in use, can be comfortably held in the golfer's pants pocket.